


A Not-So-Private Request

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Terra has something to ask Even, he chooses to do so at a party with all of their friends.





	A Not-So-Private Request

Even wasn’t expecting anything special to happen that day, it had started off quiet enough and the celebrations for the completion of Radiant Garden’s restoration were underway without a hitch. He was glad that nothing awful had happened yet, he’d even convinced Braig to behave for the day, the man had promised not to pull any pranks until well after the rest of the attendants had left.

They had the Keyblade warriors and their friends attending their celebrations, and all were enjoying the food and festivities now that construction and cleaning was done. Terra, at least, was glad to see his friends once again.

Even sighed to himself, nursing a drink in his hand as he relaxed where he stood, things were going fine, never was going to go wrong.

He looked up when he felt someone come to a stop before him, taking in Terra’s nervous form. “Is something wrong?” he asked, concern and worry surging within him at the sight of the other’s face. “Are you alright?”

Terra nodded jerkily, the movement stiff and his eyes avoiding Even’s own. That didn’t reassure him at all, Terra wasn’t usually so nervous and tense and Even couldn’t think of anything that would be causing it; the other would have told him if he was feeling any pain.

“Are you sure?” He prodded, leaning forward the slightest amount and allowing his free hand to press to Terra’s forehead in search for a temperature. “You don’t look well, Terra.”

Terra, if anything, flushed more under his touch, cheeks staining with soft colour as he responded. “I’m ok,” he said, gaze still cast away from Even’s own. “I just, wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Even breathed, relief stealing the tension from his shoulders. He was so glad that nothing was adversely affecting the younger man, the other had been through so much already, he hated to think about anything setting his progress back.

“I, I,” That was all Even caught before Terra mumbled the rest of his sentence so lowly and so quickly the words were indistinguishable from each other.

“I’m sorry, Terra, could you repeat that for me? I didn’t quite hear it?” His request had the keyblade wielder blushing bright red and diverting his gaze, looking anywhere but at Evan.

“Iwantedtoknowifyou’dhavelunchwithmetomorrow!”

Well, that was certainly louder, it drew a lot of the other’s attention to them in fact.

It took Even a moment to puzzle out what Terra had said, all the while the other stood there stiff and froze under their friend’s gazes. He smiled when he did, a small bit of heat rising to his own cheeks.

“I would like that, very much.” He answered, ignoring the positive reaction from those watching them and drawing Terra away to a quieter corner of the party so they could discuss their plans for the next day.


End file.
